Everything Klaus Has Taken From You
by katherine1864
Summary: Because there are not enough Kol and Elena stories. Give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

You Deserve Everything That Klaus Has Taken From You

I was walking to my bedroom in my towel after taking a long bath when I realized how long it had been since I had time to relax, time for myself with no one being around. Everyone always tells me how dangerous it is for me to be alone at home and of course that isn't completely untrue. I know I'm in danger. I know my enemy. I've memorized every detail about Klaus, his face, his voice, his smell. The rest of the Originals have sort of blended together in my mind. But one thing I still remember clearly was the moment I realized that I was the Doppelganger and that people wanted me dead. It felt so unreal and crazy, I've always thought it feels just like a nightmare. But as time passed, it slowly became normality.

After I put on a silky night gown and a long, soft cardigan I tried to find a good book to read. Just as I had found one that I liked the doorbell rang. I jumped at the sound but then quickly realised that it's probably just Damon or Stefan checking up on me. As I was walking down the stairs I was considering calling them and asking if it's them but since things had calmed down a bit in Mystic Falls I felt like it wasn't necessary.

I opened the door and instantly regretted it when I saw Kol standing on my porch with a cold smile on his face. The adrenaline kicked in and I tried pulling the door closed with all my power. When I saw Kol for the first time, for some reason I thought he seemed kinder than Klaus, Finn and Rebekah and their parents. Maybe that was because he resembles Elijah a bit more than the others or because he seemed very young. But since he had without blinking pushed me to the ground resulting in me hitting my head I was scared of him. Just as the door was almost closed again I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Then my mind went blank and all I could do is freeze and listen to his voice saying: "You will leave this house and come with me without struggeling right now." I cursed myself for not putting my necklace back on after the bath while my feet where carrying me out the door.

He was standing right in front of me now smiling at me. "I have to say, I am disappointed Elena. No pretty vervain necklace? No vervain in your system? No Salvatore brothers to have a little fight with? I really thought this would be a lot more... entertaining and amusing." Kol said in a sarcastic voice, tilting his head to the side and smiling at me expectantly. "You find it amusing to inflict pain on people who would die protecting the ones they love? Wow Kol, I have to say, I thought this would be a bit more entertaining too." Kols smile dropped and his body tensed up, "but you truly are just like the rest of your family." Looking at the anger written all over his face I gave him a proud smile. Kol stepped closer, his face almost touching mine, his eyes dark and furious. "Oh believe me Elena, my brothers already would have killed you for that."

His stare was so intense, his eyes so close that I held my breath and tried not to tremble but failed miserably. Suddenly he smiled again and stepped away, as if he was trying to be polite. "Well Elena, now that you've mentioned it, you remind me a lot of someone as well. I believe her name is... Katerina." I felt a stinging pain in my chest and anger rising in my as he smiled at me mockingly with his arms casually crossed in front of his chest leaning at one of the porch pillars.

"You know EXACTLY that I am nothing like Katherine. Don't pretend like you haven't been around, observing everything that has happend!" I said walking towards him, even though I knew there was not a single chance that I would seem intimidating to him. His smile grew wider as he said "Well, I did observe a few things here and there, and from all I've seen you are basically dating both of the Salvatore brothers, which, in case I have to remind you, is the exact same thing Katerina did years ago. And just like her, even though many people want you dead, somehow you still managed to survive and miraculously only other people die and get hurt in the process." With every word he said the urge to scream and throw things around got bigger and bigger and by the end of his comment my hands were already pushing against his chest while I was yelling at him. "OTHER PEOPLE? those other people are my FAMILY. Their pain is MY pain too. Something YOU wouldn't understand. And unlike Katherine I don't have to lie and manipulate people into protecting me, they are protecting me because they LOVE me. But that's another thing you probably have never heard of because it is impossible that there is someone in this world who could ever feel something like love for you."

I was breathing hard, standing right in front of him, staring at his unreadable face. Silence. After a few seconds his usual polite but cold smile appeared on his face again as he said "We should go." Before I could say anything he had grabbed me and by the time I gasped I was already sitting in his car. He closed my door and was on the other side of the car in a flash, sitting down and starting the engine. "Where are you taking me?" He chose to ignore me and started driving. I considered letting it go but then decided against it. "Where are you taking me?" Again Silence.

I decided to change my tactic. "Please tell me where you are taking me Kol." I said in soft voice, trying to sound as scared as possible. That earned me a look. During my time trying to survive with people trying to kill me I've learned that every enemy is different and while with most vampires begging is the worst tactic, it seemed be slightly different with Kol. So I tried again. "Kol, I know you don't care about anyone and you are probably very well aware of this but I am 18 years old and right now I have been kidnapped by one of the most powerful vampires in the world once again and as much as I hate to admit it to you, I am terrified of what is going to happen to me. But you are the only person that is here with me right now, so please don't ignore me and leave me alone with my fears. talk to me!" I begged, my voice shaking. "We're going to England. My home." Half thrilled by me getting him to tell me where we are going and half terrified by the fact that he is taking me to a different continent I just stared at him for a minute.

Suddenly dozens of theories entered my minds, pictures of strangers, more vampires wanting me dead and I couldn't help but start asking questions again "but why.. why are you taking me there? Is someone there who wants me dead too? Are you being paid to bring me to them? Will you just drop me off there with them and then just leave me alone? Oh my god, is there another curse, like the-" as I was blurting out all of my speculations and fears I realised that Kol was stopping the car and that we were parking at a motor way restaurant. After he had stopped the car he turned to me with a serious look on his face. He looked at me like that for what felt to me like ages until he said "I am taking you to England because I want revenge. Klaus destroyed the only thing I ever had, ever valued and ever cared about. My family. He has the option to create hybrids and therefore create himself a new family. Something that I can never have again. And as you know you are the key to that, without you he will feel the loss that I am feeling. Every day of every year of every century. It's not.. it's not right. and it's not fair." He looked down at his jeans when I was trying to process what he had just told me.

Relief washed over me when I realized he wouldn't hand me to some other vampire but then I realized that he couldn't keep me hostage forever. "So.. you are going to kill me?" I gulped. He instantly looked up to me but didn't reply, his expression unreadable. I took that as a yes, and actually appreciated the fact that he didn't say yes and rub it into my face. My head fell and I sighed. I could feel my emotions running wild like waves in the ocean and for some reason of all the things that came to my mind, I verbalized the one had nothing to do with my death. " I wish it would have been fair. And I wish it would be fair now. You deserved a family too. I'm sorry for the things klaus has done to you. Every single thing should be taken from him. But you.. you don't have to be alone. You can still have a family, it's not too late. You can have a new family, one that consists of love and loyalty, not of betrayal and power."

I realized that I had said a lot and that he would probably laugh at my human approach of problem solving, falling in love and having babies suddenly sounded ridiculous even to me. To my surprise he was not laughing but still looked at me, this time with a surprised look on his face. But the look on his face was gone instantly and he quickly got out of the car telling me to come with him. We entered the restaurant and I followed him to table and sat down on a chair that he pulled back for me. After telling me I could get all I wanted I realized how hungry I was. I ordered pasta with salmon, a burger and a coke. Kol was still laughing at my choice by the time the food came. "I couldn't decide okay? I know it's a weird combination, but since I am going to die soon anyways, I could as well make the best out of it" I said, starting to roll the pasta on my fork frustrated.

His grin faded and he leaned back and looked out of the large window. It had started to rain and the sky was as grey as I had seen it in a while. The deep green trees were swaying in the wind and the light in the restaurant was dim. Without turning his head towards me Kol softly said in a low voice "You deserve a family too." I was staring at him with my mouth slightly open, my heart beating fast. "I.. " - "No, I'm not done yet. I only make promises that I know I will be able to keep. So I won't promise that I won't kill you. But I will only kill you if there is no other way to get my revenge on Klaus." I was completely shocked now, adrenaline pumping through my veins, realizing that I will live."But why... why would you let me live?" Finally he turned his head back to me, looking right into my eyes, smiling "Because, I am not like the rest of my family."

I didn't know what to say, but didn't have to because he kept talking. "And Elijah would never forgive me for killing you. He told me about your courage and that your heart is one of the purest he has ever known." I was incredibly grateful to Elijah and so speechless that I just sat there for a while and then started eating again. Kol was looking out of the window again while he was waiting for me to finish. After Kol had paid we walked towards the exit. It was still raining like crazy outside so Kol took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. A gesture that meant a lot to me. By the time I had sat down in the passenger's seat Kol realized that he had forgotten his wallet in the restaurant. I found myself smiling at the fact that even Originals lose things sometimes.

While I was sitting in the car all by myself I tried to comprehend that Kol wouldn't kill me and that I had for once not been kidnapped by a sociopath who would torture me or kill everyone I care about. I felt relief wash over me and closed my eyes. After a minute of reflecting doubt started to creep in and I realized how fast his attitude had changed towards me. Was it possible that all of this kindness was just some twisted act to torture me more? I started breathing harder as I realized how stupid it was for me to just believe every single word he said. I started searching the car for a phone, since I knew running was useless. I almost gave up until I suddenly realized I was wearing his jacket. I checked the pockets and started shaking when I found it.

I typed in Damon's number and he picked up instantly. "Tell me where you are and who took you." He sounded furious. "I'm still somewhere in Virgina I think... we are on the way to the airport, we have been driving for about an hour.. Damon, please come and get me, I'm so scared" I suddenly couldn't hold the tears back anymore and started sobbing. "It's gonna be okay Elena, just tell me who took you." As I opened my mouth to answer him the phone was suddenly out of my hands and I was outside in the rain, pressed against the car.

I gasped, tears running down my cheeks when I saw Kol's angry and hurt face. "So much for me not deserving betrayal, huh? I see how you got Damon and Stefan wrapped around your finger so quickly. Too bad we're gonna be long gone before they get here. Trust me, I will never let them find you. You will never see them again. " I started sobbing again and realized that this time there was no other option than begging for my life.

"Kol, you have to believe me", I sobbed, "I meant everything I said, and I wanted to believe everything you said but I can't! You're family has done nothing but hurt me, how could you be so much different from Klaus? How can you expect me to trust you? If any of it was real, then please give me another chance, I know that I have messed it up but.. but if it was real, if you really have that good of a heart then you know that everyone deserves a second chance. you do, and I do. Kol, I'm begging you"

By the time I had finished I noticed that I had curled my hands around his hands that were still loosely around my neck and that our faces were only inches apart. I was so desperate that I considered just kissing him, I was clinging unto every chance I had to convince him to give me another chance. I dropped that idea because I still have a little bit of pride left. I didn't want to be humiliated that much before I died. He must have noticed me looking at this lips because it took him a second to compose himself and respond. "You betrayed me. I thought I made myself clear that betrayal is something I can never forgive."

"No, no, no I did NOT betray you! How can you not get that? You kidnapped me and I was scared. Do you think I have NEVER been betrayed? Why do you think I couldn't just trust you? Because I know the pain of betrayal. I know how it is to feel like people took your strength and just broke it into pieces. But I'm not Katherine and I am not Klaus and I am not Esther or Michael, and if you meant what you said I will not betray you."

Despair hit me as nothing in his face changed. My vision got blurry and I started sobbing again "Just please, don't kill me, believe me and let me prove to you that I meant everything I said! You do deserve a love and friendship and bliss and everything else that Klaus took from you." This time he looked at me with his lips slightly parted and sadness written over his face. Then his facial expressions hardened again. "I wish I could believe you."

This time I didn't care. I knew I could choose whatever words I wanted, it would not be enough. So I didn't even let him finish and followed my instincts and just pressed my lips to his softly, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly in a warm embrace.

I hope you guys liked it! I am sorry about any language mistakes, I'm from Europe, English is not my first language. Let me know if you want a second chapter! :) I love Kol. And I really do want to believe that he has a kind side to him and that he will get a bigger story line next season. Seeing him hit Elena in 3x19 kind of broke my heart, haha. But since there are only a few Kol/Elena fanfics on this site I thought I would just write my own. I know Kol and Elena will never happen on the show because she already has 2 love interests but a girl can dream right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Previously: This time I didn't care. I knew I could choose whatever words I wanted, it would not be enough. So I didn't even let him finish and followed my instincts and just pressed my lips to his softly, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly in a warm embrace.

…

He didn't respond. Kol felt like stone in my arms and I felt so embarrassed. What was I thinking? As if a kiss meant something to an Original.

I can only imagine how many people Kol had kissed during the thousand years he has lived. I felt even more ashamed when I realized that this would probably seem like a Katherine move to him. It probably was. Just not seductive at all.

I pulled away to apologize, my cheeks burning. He just looked at me with an expression of shock and what seemed like mistrust to me. "Kol, I.. " I was trying to find the right words to explain myself when I noticed his eyes moving to my lips. I was thinking about how everything about him confused me as he suddenly leaned in and his lips suddenly ever so slightly brushed mine.

This time it was me that froze. I was half terrified, half thrilled that he was going to kiss me when I realized that he was gone. I looked around confused, realizing that it was still raining.

I flinched as I heard the engine of the car and realized that he was sitting in it. He leaned over the passengers seat towards the open door and said "Get in." with a tone of voice that indicated that getting in the car was not open for negotiation. I quickly got in and shut the door.

He started driving, not saying a single word, not looking at me, not turning the radio on.

I assumed he was either thinking about something or did not want to talk to me so I didn't speak or move. My shoulders got tense as we kept driving for what already seemed like hours to me. I was so scared that I couldn't relax into my seat and that I even tried not too breathe too loudly.

After an hour of driving it had gotten dark outside and it became harder not to curl myself up and go to sleep. But I was too scared and too unsure of his mood so I tried to stay as invisible as possible.

When the clock said 11:36 Kol pulled into an empty parking lot. My heart started beating faster when I realized that there was absolutely nothing around. In the blink of an eye,

Kol was opening my door, gesturing for me to get out. I got out slowly, trying to gain composure but not able to stop the trembling completely.

"Where are we? What are we doing here?" Kol who suddenly seemed very cheerful to my surprise, was already getting a bag out of the trunk. "You will see. Follow me" He turned his back to me and started walking towards the trees. Half of my mind told me to follow him the other half told me to scream for help.

My legs decided not to move so I just stood there, feeling like a little child, wishing that all of this would finally be over so I could just go back home,forget about Kol and his confusing messing with my mind and feel like an adult again who makes her own choices and keeps her dignity. It took Kol around 3 seconds to realize I wasn't following and to turn around with an annoyed expression on his face. I gasped as he was in front of me in a flash.

I expected him to painfully grab my arm and drag me with him but instead he wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me with him softly. "You know, I could have compelled you but the choices you make yourself are far too interesting and entertaining." My heart sank as I realized he was probably making fun of me kissing him.

I decided not to let him see how embarrassed I was and just act as confident as possible. "Well, since you find my reactions so entertaining how about you tell me where we are going and see what funny thing I decide to do next?" He laughed loudly at that. "We are going to one of my houses. We will be staying here for a couple of days while I have to arrange some things." At least that meant that I wouldn't die in the next couple of days and my heart started beating faster as I realized that this might give Stefan and Damon enough time to figure out where I am with Bonnie and then find me.

Suddenly I got scared that he somehow would be able to pick up on my excitement or read my thoughts so I tried to sound as bored and casual as possible as I said: "Oh and you live in this… this forest?" That earned me another loud laugh. "No, in this."

I looked up and saw a tiny cottage with a little gate and a little garden in front of it. I found myself looking at it with my mouth hanging open. I had expected a huge, luxurious mansion but this cottage was beautiful and peaceful. It looked like it should not be here, like it came from another world. I had never seen a cottage in this style in America before and couldn't keep my legs from walking towards it.

Kol didn't leave my side and opened first the gate and then the door for me. "It's beautiful isn't it? I had to build it myself though, no one here makes cottages like this. It took me a while to make it feel like home." I was looking around trying to take in everything. For some reason I expected an almost empty house, with only the most necessary things but instead there were hundreds of books around the fireplace and many different blankets and pillows on the two couches. "you mean home as in England." He nodded, smiling at me. I relaxed a little bit and tried to smile back.

"Let me show you the bathroom, I'm sure you would like to take a bath." I followed him upstairs and stood in the doorframe awkwardly as he turned on the water and even checked the temperature. Towels are in the closet and as for shower gel… I wasn't expecting female visitors so you'll have to use mine." The smirk on his face made me blush and I was hoping that my long, dark hair would cover most of it. "Uhm okay, no problem. Thanks. " I muttered, trying to get past him without looking at him. Another one of those loud laughs. "I'll see you later downstairs."

With a smile he shut the door and I couldn't help but lean against the door with my forehead, trying to make sense out of his behaviour. He was so hungry for revenge and hurt sometimes, mistrusting every word I said and then suddenly he was being sweet and thoughtful. I wondered if I had imagined that he touched my lips with his after that embarrassing kiss. If I hadn't then… maybe he was attracted to me? I laughed at myself for even thinking about an Original having feelings for a human girl like her, without hundreds of years of wisdom, weak and emotional. I shook my head as I got undressed and stepped into the tub. I told myself that I should stop worrying because I don't even care if he as feelings for me. All I care about is surviving this.

After I had finished my bath, smelling very manly now, I wrapped one of the big, soft white towels around me and tried to figure out what to wear. I didn't want to put my old, dirty clothes back on so I decided to check the closet for bathrobes. There were none so I considered asking Kol for some clothes but then realized I could just check the closet in the bedroom. He had showed me the door briefly when he led me to the bathroom so it was no problem finding it. Besides, the cottage was tiny and there were not many doors.

I found a long, black, fluffy bathrobe that was obviously for men because everything was really long. I put it on and instantly wished that I could keep it forever. I realized that this was probably a thousand dollar bathrobe and that maybe he didn't want me to wear it but it just felt too good.

Suddenly I smelled something really delicious from downstairs and realized how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten for hours. I followed the scent and saw that Kol had made fire in the fireplace and that he was still standing in the kitchen preparing food.

I walked over to the open kitchen area, looking at all the vegetables he had chopped and the chicken that was already grilled. "It smells really good." I said, trying not to sound too impressed. He turned around and chuckled. "Thanks, you smell really good too. Oh wait, I mean MY shower gel and MY bathrobe smell extremely good." I blushed and felt relieved that he was fine with me wearing the bathrobe.

"Go and make yourself comfortable in the living room, I'll bring the food over in a minute."

I nodded, thankful to be able to relax for a little bit.

A couple of minutes later he entered the living room and placed a plate with delicious smelling food in front of me. "Where did you get all of the fresh ingredients so quickly?"

He laughed. "I'm an Original, Elena. There is not much that is impossible for me. I had someone bring them over when you were in the bathtub. I also had him bring me some other things that you might need. I assumed you didn't want to wear my underwear so I got you some. And other clothes as well of course." He smirked as he took a bite of his sandwich and I realized that I had never been this thankful for fresh underwear and clothing. "Thank you, that was… really sweet. Like some other things you've done today." I was hoping he would say something so I could figure out his intentions but he just kept eating.

We kept eating and started talking a little bit about the house and when I had finished he told me that he wanted to show me something. Surprised I followed him upstairs and on the balcony that I didn't know existed before. First I couldn't see anything except for the stars because it was so dark, but Kol pressed a light switch and the most beautiful light chain that was wrapped around the balcony railing started glowing in a soft light. Every little light bulb was shaped like a diamond and the soft glowy light they gave almost looked like snowflakes.

When I finally tore my eyes away from the light chain I realized that Kol was pulling a cover off a large, black piano. "This is my favourite part of the cottage. I can play as loudly and whatever I like because no one lives around here. I can create melodies that no one can take away from me. And I can be completely alone." - "Do..do you want me to leave you alone?" I suddenly felt out of place, like I didn't belong here. "No, it's fine. I thought you would like this." He said. " No, I do, I love it, it's so beautiful… it's really beautiful. " I stumbled over my own words.

He didn't say anything, he just started playing. I leaned in the doorframe, admiring his skills. Everything seemed so easy for him. As if everything was weightless. He was playing something I've never heard before. It was sad, but hopeful. Depressing but uplifting. Trustful and mistrusting at the same time. I realized that that was kind of the way Kol seemed to me and also the way I felt around him.

When he had finished he got up and walked towards the railing, looking at the stars. After a minute he turned around to look at me and stretched his hand out. Even though I wasn't terrified of him anymore I still didn't want to take a chance to make him angry or sad so I walked towards him with my arms cross and leaned against the railing next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" He suddenly said as I was staring into the dark sky. "You." I said without thinking about it. I gasped as I realized what I had said and turned towards him. "No I mean… I am trying to.. " I sighed as I realized that I should just say whatever I needed to say. "I can't figure you out Kol. And I know I am not supposed to, that you don't want me to. But I need to know who you are. And whether or not you still want to keep your promise of keeping me alive. And I know all you've done was being nice to me since we've been here and I should be thankful and accept it, but I can't help but question your intentions.." Everything that had been going on in my mind was blurting out of me now. He stopped me. "Elena. Just stop. Just stop worrying and thinking so much. Yes you have betrayed me by calling Damon but I understand your reasons. And the reason I am nice to you is because I want to. I have a weakness for the extraordinary." He tilted his head to the side, smirking at me. He brushed my cheek with his thumb and his face got more serious.

I did feel butterflies in my stomach but obviously it would absolutely impossible for me to express that. Kol is an Original. He is Klaus's brother. He has probably killed more people that I have ever met and the attraction must be purely physical, since we haven't actually talked to much so I was searching my brain for something else to say and the thing that blurted out was "So, are you going to kill me or let me live?"

I instantly regretted it when his hand fell from my cheek to his side and his facial expressions hardened. He actually seemed really angry. Turning away from me he asked: "Is that really all you can think of? You're not some animal Elena, surviving is not what matters most!" I felt offended by that comparison and felt like he was overreacting. "Says the Original who has probably killed thousands of people just out of boredom, for absolutely no reason. Oh wait, animals probably actually have reasons like food or…" He didn't let me finish and I found myself suddenly being pressed into the railing which suddenly seemed so much lower than before.

Kol was right in front of my face pressing against me, his eyes burning with anger. "I thought I had told you that I am nothing like my family." – "Yes you have, but that doesn't mean that you have proven it." I said, holding my chin as high as possible, trying not to blink."

To my surprise he let go of me and stepped back. He started covering the piano again and I felt bad for him. All he was trying to do was reassure me and make me a compliment and I didn't even thank him. I tried to get his attention by saying his name and tugging at his arm but he chose to ignore me. I've always hated being ignored so I ducked under his arm so that I was standing right between him and the piano, facing him. He didn't let go of the cover, so I was right between his arms.

"Stop ignoring me. I'm really sorry. I should have said thank you. For the compliment and for being so nice to me. I do wish you would tell me whether or not you are going to kill me. But no, it's not what matters the most. I'm very sorry we got into a fight… " I looked down at my feet, hoping he would say something.

"You know, I liked the kissing apology better, but the verbal one isn't too bad either." I looked up and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back and couldn't look away from the way his eyes sparkled when he was smiling. I could feel his breath on my face and felt the urge to lean in and give in but then I thought of Damon and Stefan who were probably doing everything in their power to find me right now so I pulled away quickly and turned around.

"Im sorry, it's… it's Damon and Stefan, I can't… I can't do even more damage" I said as I was turning around again to face him. I saw the sadness on his face for a second and then he was gone.

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I was moving home from college for the summer. Thank you for all the nice reviews, you have no idea how much I appreciate them. I am not satisfied with this chapter at all, but I didn't want to let you wait any longer so please be nice.

When I was writing about the cottage, I was thinking of something similar to the one in the movie "the holiday" with kate winslet I go to College in England, so I see tons of those cottages all the time and I think they are so cute. I hope you guys liked this!

Xo

Ps: next chapter the salvatore's are gonna find the cottage. How will Kol react? How will Elena react? Will they find about the kiss? How will Elena react if they try to kill Kol? And more!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Previously:

"Im sorry, it's… it's Damon and Stefan, I can't… I can't do even more damage" I said as I was turning around again to face him. I saw the sadness on his face for a second and then he was gone.

….

I kept standing on the porch for a couple of minutes, looking at the stars and thinking about how I've gotten myself into this situation. I was replaying every conversation we had to find out where all of this started. I was thinking about that pathetic kiss and that he might have thought that she was kissing him because she was attracted to him.

I am not some animal who would do anything to survive, and the truth is that that maybe was a big reason why I did it, but not the only one. It was definitely not because I was attracted to him, of course he is a handsome man but if I would kiss every handsome guy I know I would literally be kissing everyone that I'm friends with.

I just wanted him to understand that he doesn't have to be alone forever, just because of Klaus. He can feel loved without a family too. He didn't believe me when I told him he could have a new family so I just… tried to make him feel loved, tried to give him a taste of that. I was shaking my head, thinking how it must have looked to him.

I remembered my Mom sitting on my bed next to me while I was crying about Matt and how he was the sweetest guy I've ever met but that he wasn't what I wanted. That I needed more, more passion and adventure. I didn't want to get married in the Mystic Fall Church and then live there forever, going to the Grill my whole life, with the same people, doing some boring office job.

I was crying my eyes out and my mom just kept rubbing my back and told me that I needed to break up with him if he is not who I want. I explained to her that I couldn't because I couldn't hurt him. I just couldn't. I'd rather stay with him and not be a hundred percent happy than break his heart.

My mom was smiling and telling me that I've always had that urge to help people and do everything so they wouldn't feel alone or unloved. She said my capacity for anticipating other people's needs and the will to meet them are a gift. Elijah had said that my compassion was a gift. But still it felt like now it was ruining everything and has brought me in a messy situation again.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed that it had gotten windier and raindrops were falling on my face. I quickly got back into the bedroom and tried to figure out whether I should just go to sleep or look for Kol and talk to him. I've always been someone who needs harmony. Being in a fight with someone has always made me feel horrible and afraid of losing someone. I went downstairs and looked for him in the living room.

He wasn't anywhere to be found but the fire was still on so I decided to warm up a little bit before going to bed. I looked through the books on the coffee table and found one that looked really old but had beautiful golden detailing on the cover. I couldn't see a title but just flipped it open and read the prologue. It said: ""Perhaps all the dragons in our lives are princesses who are only waiting to see us act, just once, with beauty and courage. Perhaps everything that frightens us is, in its deepest essence, something helpless that wants our love." ― Rainer Maria Rilke

As I was thinking about the truth and beauty of the quote I heard footsteps and turned around to see Kol leaning against the bookshelf. "I think you should go to sleep. It's late. We'll talk about everything tomorrow. I'll sleep on the couch." He seemed peaceful which made me feel a lot better. "Actually, I'd like to sleep here if that's okay. I've always wanted a fireplace. And thousands of books. I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep after today so they could come in handy." He nodded and gave me a small smile before he went upstairs.

I kept reading for an hour and then fell into a deep sleep.

Kol's point of view:

I was lying on my bed with my arms crossed behind my back, staring at the ceiling. Elena was hard to figure out. Sometimes she seemed like someone who overanalyzes and over thinks everything – and seconds later she does something that seems completely rash.

I knew she sees me as the typical Original, living a life full of killing, fun, women and no emotions. I've refused to live in that way for a long time now. It hasn't always been like that. I have killed people but there wasn't one death that hasn't haunted me for at least a while. Maybe it's because I'm the youngest one. I never wanted to seem week so I've covered all of my regrets with silence. I flinched at the memory of Klaus beating me and breaking all my bones so I would talk again. When I finally had talked he had laughed at me and spit at me for _feeling_.

I felt anger rising up and the urge to get revenge got even stronger. I didn't want to kill Elena, because she was the first one in hundreds of years to tell me that I deserved love.

She is beautiful and courageous but I have given up on women a long time ago. None of the ones I've met have fascinated me the slightest. Elena is more extraordinary but revenge against Klaus and the desire for a family have always overshadowed every other emotion and it's still there. Even friendship is something I haven't experienced in a long time.

Elena couldn't have known that I haven't kissed a woman in hundreds of years and that even though there have been women that have tried to, I've always rejected them because their attraction to me was purely physical or based on my wealth.

I guess I was curious about what she wanted to demonstrate to me. I could have laughed at her for even _suggesting_ the ridiculous idea of marrying and getting babies and just having a new family, finding _new_ love. I felt that tug at my heart again that I always felt when I thought about Elena trying to make me feel loved and appreciated. I quickly pushed it away and the feeling subsided. I replaced it with the few memories of her pushing me away and calling Damon.

I needed to focus more on my revenge than on her. She will have to understand that when you find true love it lives on, it doesn't just leave your head and you certainly don't just replace it.

Elena's point of view

I woke up because I heard noises outside. Sleepy and dizzy I sat up and tried to focus on where they came from. I heard nothing for a few seconds and then suddenly fell from the couch because I was so startled as I heard footsteps right in front of the door. I hit my head pretty hard but tried to keep looking around for something to defend myself with when I realized that it could be Klaus.

I froze and felt like my heart was going to explode. Without thinking about it I ran upstairs straight into Kol's bedroom and my heart stopped beating for a second when I realized that the bed was empty. I was alone now and felt the fear in me getting bigger and bigger.

I gasped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Pssshht Elena, I'm here." I turned around to see Kol standing behind me. Of course, vampire hearing.

"I want you to stay here. This house technically belongs to an old lady, I made her sign the contract years ago so that no vampire that is not invited can enter. So as long as you are inside the cottage you should be safe. I'll go downstairs and deal with whoever is trying to get in here. Understood?" My heart was still beating extremely fast and I could hear my breathing. "o-okay." I nodded and he was gone in a second.

I tried not to make a sound and focused on trying to hear what was going on downstairs. I heard someone throwing something against the door a couple of times and after a few seconds I heard the door fall. Definitely vampire strength. I gasped as I heard Stefan's voice and couldn't keep my legs from running down the stairs. I knew that Kol wanted me to stay upstairs but Stefan was not a danger to me and I couldn't keep my legs from moving.

"Stefan!" I screamed as I got downstairs and saw him standing outside. I saw him quickly scan my body and his vampire face coming out when he looked at my head. "What have you done to her?" he yelled as he leaned as far into the open door as he could. Confused I touched my head and realized that there was bit of blood coming out of a wound at my forehead. I hadn't even realized that I hit my head that bad.

"No, no Stefan it's not his fault I hit my head.." Kol didn't let me finish. "See, Elena is fine, you can leave again." His voice sounded calm but with a dangerous tone to it. Suddenly Damon came up behind Stefan. "Yeah sure, cause we just came to check if she's having a nice weekend with uncle Kol in his cozy cottage. .."

Kol was walking towards Damon and Stefan and I suddenly got scared of what he could do to them. "Actually, I have treated Elena with all the respect that she deserves. I had no idea she hit her head but I will take care of it as soon as you leave." He said with a polite but cold smile.

"With all the respect she deserves? She needs to go HOME, Kol. And not be kept hostage." Stefan seemed desperate but willing to be peaceful, whereas I could tell from Damon's facial expression that he was ready to rip Kol's head off.

"I'm afraid that that's not possible. Elena plays a crucial part in getting my revenge on Klaus." Damon was losing his patience. "I'm telling you ONE more time, let her go right now or I will burn this house down and I will kill you, even if I have to die myself."

Stefan took a step in front of Damon and put on his diplomatic face. "Do you think we don't want revenge on Klaus? Do you think we like the idea of him only letting Elena live so he can use her as a blood bank whenever he wants to? The way I see it, we have the same goal. Let her go and you and I will make a deal and figure out a way to get revenge on him."

Damon looked at Stefan in unbelief and threw his hands in the air furiously. "Yeah, why don't we talk about it over lunch tomorrow. Let's all trust each other unconditionally and hey why don't we become facebook friends? Let her go, and if you've really treated her soo well, maybe she will actually want to help you somehow."

Kol laughed loudly at that. "oh, actually me and Elena have been getting along more than fine, haven't we?" He turned around and gave me an innocent smile. I felt myself blushing as I saw Stefan and Damon looking at me confused. "he has, uhm, actually been really nice to me." I said awkwardly.

Then I turned to Kol. "Please consider it. I promise that if you let me go and don't hurt them I will try to help you." Kol just looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry Elena..no."

My shoulders sank and I realized that now the only way that I could go home was if Stefan and Damon used violence. Suddenly I heard glass shatter as rocks were being thrown into the windows and I heard guns and saw a wooden bullet fall to the floor a feet away from me. I gasped and tried to figure out what was going on.

I suddenly saw Tyler behind one of the windows, shooting at Kol. Damon and Stefan were shooting from the door and Kol was fast but he still got hit by a few bullets. I used the few seconds I had to run to the door and Stefan caught me as I literally jumped out of the door. Then I heard Stefan groan and he dropped me. I landed softly on the grass and crawled towards the bushes.

Everything that happened after that was too fast for my human eyes. All I realized was that suddenly there was fire and people were thrown against the tress and the walls of the cottage. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that no one had to die. I was praying out loud and snapped out of it when I heard Damon scream. It sounded like he was in a lot of pain so I opened my eyes and tried to figure out what was going on.

I saw Tyler who was lying on the floor, not moving. Stefan was on the floor too, not able to get up but at least still conscious. Then I looked up and saw Damon pinned against a tree, Kol standing in front of him with a steak in his hand. I realized that I was the only one who was able to make an attempt to save Damon.

I ran towards them when Stefan grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground with him. "He's gonna kill both of you Elena" I tried to break free of his grasp. "I can't let him die, Stefan" Stefan released me but put a stake in my hand. "It's the last white oak tree stake…" He kept talking but I already knew what I had to do. I ran towards the tree and tried to tell myself that I could do this. I've done it with Rebeka once and I could do it again.

Just as I could have raised my arm and staked Kol in the back I realized that I couldn't do this to him, not after everything that has happened.

Him agreeing to keep me alive if possible. I remember not being able to sleep because of the guilt that I felt for stabbing Rebeka in the back. When had I become someone who betrays people that open their hearts to me and make themselves vulnerable?

I wouldn't kill him as long as there was another way just like he agreed to do the same with me.

I threw myself against Kol's back with my entire body weight and then screamed at the top of my lungs. "I'll come with you if you let Damon live and I'll stay with you. Damon and Stefan will not try to hunt you down and get me back anymore because I will stay with you voluntarily. He has agreed to keep me alive as long as it's possible Damon." I looked at Damon and then at Stefan. "Please don't make me lose Damon just so you have the guarantee that I will stay alive. You don't. Klaus could take me away every day or someone else could come and kill me. At least this way I know that Damon didn't die for nothing."

Everyone was silent and looked at me with wide eyes. Then everyone started talking at one, I caught phrases like "NO, Elena.." and "Stop playing the martyr" and then suddenly it stopped as Kol raised his voice.

"Do we all agree on that?" Silence again. I heard Stefan groan frustrated and saw his fist hitting the ground. Damon had fallen to the ground as well and I saw him breathing hard. "Is that a yes?" Kol asked again. Both Damon and Stefan said something that sounded like a yes, but I wouldn't know because the second they muttered it, I was moving as fast as a flash and after a few seconds it stopped and I found myself in Kol's car again.

He started driving and it took me what felt like hours to catch my breath. After an hour I felt very sleepy and couldn't keep my eyelids open anymore. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard him speak softly. He probably thought that I was asleep and couldn't hear him anymore.

"I wouldn't have killed him."

PLEASE READ:

I hope you liked it. Thank you for ALL the useful reviews, it really helps me because I'm completely new to this!

Also, I want to make sure that it doesn't seem like they will be sleeping together soon or that they are falling in love instantly. You only see Elena's point of view and right now she is in the stage that Kol is really nice to her and she knows how it feels to have Klaus take everything from you, so she has compassion and therefore feels sorry when she has said something to hurt him. And the remarks Kol makes… well he's just being flirty and likes to see her reactions.

As for the kiss in the beginning, it's something that I have never read before in a story and just something that I thought would be something different. Please see it within the context of their conversation before. He told her about Klaus and that he took his family away from him. Elena feels compassion (and most importantly doesn't want to die for his revenge haha) and tells him that he can have a new family (as in get married and have babies for example) that does NOT mean that she is offering! But since words couldn't reach him, she tried to show him that he can feel loved without a family too. Or something like that. I hope it makes sense to anyone. I mean, honestly, I know it's not realistic, but she didn't really think it through either. I hope that helps to understand my train of thoughts when I wrote the last couple of chapters better!

Thank you for reading

Xo


End file.
